


Sleepover

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Pining, Sad and smutty, Second chapter is happier, Sexual Fantasy, Song Lyrics, Villanelle's Usual Extravagence, beware the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Villainelle's thoughts on Eve set to Hailey Kiyoko





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't want to talk about it.**

**I don't want to think about it.**

But, Villianelle couldn't help it. Here thoughts always scream, escalating to a fever pitch with her obsession. It felt as if nothing else could possible fit in her mind. But then again, nothing else really mattered, did it?

**I'm just feeling low**

**Feeling low**

She's tried. God, she's tried to shake it from her mind. She's spent thousands filling her closet with every designer she could think of. She's gone to five star restaurants and ordered the most expensive items for kicks. Hell, she's picked up pretty woman with a head full of dark curls and eyes full of lust to wash her thoughts away for the night.

But, the clothes were useless once she tried them on like a work of art without an audience to witness. The food tasted awfully bland on her tongue and made her want to kill the chef with her bare hands over the disappointment. And, the woman?

Well, they never disappointed, but she never was with them when she was with them.

**Even when you're next to me**

**It's not the way I'm picturing**

During the day, she worked side by side with Eve, and by God, it was driving her nuts. Eve was so easy to wind up, sliding in sly innuendo just to watch Eve struggle to keep her cool. An air of professionality was overrated when Eve seemed so close to giving in. To throw caution to the wind and let her obsession consume her.

To let Villainelle consume her.

**You say you want to be friends forever**

**But I can think of something better**

But, she kept her distance from Villainelle. On some level, Villainelle could understand. It was normal for people to stay away from her out of self preservation. Eve would much rather retract to the safety and stability in her normal life with her normal husband at the end of the day when Villainelle was there, just a few steps away.

**I'm just feeling low**

**Feeling low**

Normal was boring though! It was all boring. Was safety and self preservation really worth it when every day you lived felt so empty and meaningless?

Eve couldn't seem to make up her mind on the matter.

**Sleeping here right next to me,**

**But will you ever mess with me?**

Villainelle had so much she wanted to show Eve. Better clothes for one. She really could use an upgrade to her closet. And despite her efforts, Eve seemed content to walk in boring shirts and pants. Maybe, she just needed some convincing, someone to model the clothes for her. Show her what she's missing.

Maybe, she could model without the clothes, too.

**No.**

Because, Eve was such a stubborn woman. It's a good thing Villainelle loved a challenge.

**At least, I've got you in my head. Oh, yeah.**

**At least, I've got you in my head. My head.**

Still, Villainelle had the thought to fill her time. The image being between Eve's long, soft legs, of kissing a trail of Love on the Elevator smudges up her thighs, of nipping and licking without mercy until Eve was screaming her name...

It's what got her through nights when a stranger with a pretty face wasn't suitable anymore.

**Sleepovers in my bed. Oh yeah.**

**At least, I've got you in my head.**

Villainelle would pretend that it was Eve that crawled over her and straddled her waist, her form looming over her something to marvel at. That Eve would be especially cruel. She'd strip Villainelle down and tie her to her bedposts. Would tease Villainelle, tracing those soft hands over her chest and down her stomach ever so slowly. She'd linger fondly over the scar Eve left. A symbol of her love.

Villianelle would squirm at the attention, feeling so vulnerable in a situation she could easily escape from. Yet, the situation seemed so exciting, sending shivers down her spine.

**In my head**

**In my head**

Villainelle would loudly whine, maybe even resorting to begging. Eve would warn her to quite. That another word would bring out the butterfly knife still soaked in her blood. That only fed into the inferno curling in her stomach.

But, Villainelle would behave herself this time, her desperation winning out, and Eve would reward her. Eve's fingers would drip lower, teasing her until Villainelle was bucking her hips before finally slipping her finger in.

Eve was agonizingly slow, pushing Villainelle near the edge with each thrust of her fingers only to stop just as she was close. Villainelle would be left gasping with seconds of reprieve before starting up again. Each wave of growing intense pleasure hit her like a truck, wiping her mind of everything except the small whines she made and Eve before her.

She probably would look pitiful, being fucking into her silk sheets until she was practically drooling all over her expensive pillows. But when Eve finally felt merciful and thrust her finger faster until she was over the edge, Villainelle swore she saw stars. She arched her back with a loud groan as she rode out her orgasm with each convulsion.

In those seconds, nothing else would matter. But then, she'd settle back into her silken sheets, and her post orgasm haze would fade. She'd then have to face reality. That she was alone in her big bed riding her own fingers to the thought of her beautiful Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always there to brush your hair**

**Help you pick out what to wear**

It's probably not a good idea, but Villainelle made a stop at Eve's home with her storming feelings. She felt something of a deep ache standing on the doorstep. She wasn't even sure what she had in mind to accomplish here. But still, she rung the door, watching as Eve's eyes widened in surprise when she answered the door but she ultimately let Villainelle in.

In that moment watching Eve walk deeper down her hall and into the kitchen, Villainelle found a reason. It's an utter joy seeing that Eve started dressing up more. Eve with her hair down strutting around in high heels and a lovely, tight dress Villainelle gifted her did funny things to Villainelle's heart. Could you blame Villainelle when she spun Eve around in her own kitchen, holding her close to her heart as she's done times before?

**I just feel alone.**

**Feel alone.**

Eve usually pulled away from her touch, maybe sparing her a tentative look beforehand. It broke Villainelle's heart everytime.

**I don't want to talk about it.**

**I don't want to think about it.**

This time though, Eve didn't. She stared into Villainelle's eyes with a look that made Villainelle's heart pound in her chest. Villainelle leaned in, hoping she wasn't imagining things only for Eve to crash their lips together.

Hungry lips pressed against her's, threatening to consume her as they slid against each other. The kiss lasted for a moment before they broke apart with a slick smack. Eve huffed, looking at her as if judging her reaction.

Villainelle wanted to savor the moment, to feed her new addiction to the ruby red lipstick now smeared across Eve's mouth. Probably across her own mouth as well.

**I just feel alone**

**Feel alone**

But, Villainelle couldn't help taking in the signs. Empty bottle of wine in the trash can, picture frames littering the floor, clothes strewn across the floor. Tasteless male clothes. Villainelle frowned.

"Something happened." Villainelle stated more than asked.

**Even when you're next to me**

**It's not the way I'm picturing. No.**

"Nico left me." Eve said. Villainelle pulled a face as if to say go on. Eve sighed. "He says I'm too obsessed with you."

"Oh, such a shame." Villainelle said not bothering to hide her amusement. She brushed her fingers against a few stray curls framing Eve's face. "How could he leave someone so beautiful?"

"You're full of shit."

"No, I really think you're beautiful." Villainelle shifted her face into a false concern. "Did Nico never tell you that?"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Are you obsessed with me?" Villainelle asked instead of answering. Eve rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked, her hands reaching up to cup Villainelle's face.

**At least, I've got you in my head. Oh yeah.**

**At least, I've got you in my head. My head.**

Eve is a lot softer in real life than in her head, bringing Villainelle into a softer kiss than before. Her hands stayed on her face for a moment, warm tips trailing along her cheekbones before sliding down to her shoulders. Their lips locked together, their lips sliding together in a lazy embrace devoid of any of the hunger from earlier.

Boring.

Villainelle pressed Eve back until she was pressed against the kitchen wall. The coat rack above them rattled slightly, but Villainelle continued on her mission, pressing harder into the kiss. Eve responded with the same vigor. She tightened her hold on Villainelle's shoulder to the point that her nails bit through Villainelle's plaid blazer, her lips pressing harder and moving faster. Villainelle even felt Eve's tongue licking at her lips. Villainelle let out a loud, satisfed moan.

Villainelle opened her mouth, letting Eve's tongue in to poke around. Not wanting to be outdone, Villainelle took the chance to dominate Eve's mouth. Her tongue prodded Eve's mouth, trying to take in the taste of lipstick and champagne mixing together in such an intoxicating way.

Eve moaned against her mouth. Her hands drifted lower to her waist. Villainelle thought that's where she'd stop, but they continued to wander lower to her hips as they kissed. It's when her fingers started drifting across her inner thigh, and she could barely conceal an excited shiver that Villainelle pulled away.

"Eve!"

"What?" Eve jumped in surprise and then looked in guilt. "I'm sorry." She took her hands away much to Villainelle's disappointment. "Was that not good?"

"No, I just wanted to see the look on your face." Villainelle laughed. "Keep doing that."

"Oh my god." Eve rolled her eyes again with an exasperated sigh.

"Well?" Villainelle looked at her expectantly, pressing a little closer into the limited space between them. "Keep going."

"No."

"What? Eve!" Villainelle whined. Eve turned away. "Come on, Eve. Don't be like that." Villainelle pouted.

**Sleepover in my bed. Oh yeah.**

**At least, i've got you in my head. Oh yeah.**

"Well..." Eve relented, looking back at Villainelle. Villainelle perked up. "Go upstairs, and I'll consider it."

Villainelle tilted her head back, a sly look on her face. "Careful, Eve. It almost sounds like you want me in your bed."

"And if I do?" Eve shot back.

"You'll have to catch me first." Villainelle said over her shoulder as she turned on her heels, an exaggerated strunt in her step. As she went up the stairs, she already got to work shedding her blazer and the linen white underneath. She walked down the short hall to the familiar bedroom and sat down on the bed. Eve wasn't far behind.

"Someone's eager, aren't they?" Villainelle said, but she didn't whine when Eve staddled her lap. Far from it actually. Villainelle watched Eve take in Villainelle for a moment before Villainelle directed Eve's lips back where they belonged.

**At least, I've got you in my head. Oh yeah.**

**In my head.**

**In my head.**

The two were quickly back to making out, tentative touches turning into fevrous groping. Hands caressed her thighs. Villainelle buried her hands in Eve's glorious curly hair, kneading her hands into her scalp to hear the content hum Eve made against her lips. Villainelle pulled away as her hands drifted down Eve's chest to where her tight dress hid away the warm skin underneath.

"I want you out of this." Villainelle requested.

"Alright." Eve stood up, leaving Villainelle's lap colder. Eve turned around as she tried to unzip the dress herself. Villainelle watched her struggle for a moment.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Oh my god, yes. Damn zipper." Eve cursed. Villainelle chuckled. She walked up to Eve, pressing unnecessarily close to unzip the dress. Down, it went, and Villainelle pushed the fabric forward. Eve took it from there, shucking off the dress and tossing it aside. Villainelle might have cursed her for that at another point, but the sight of Eve's bare back was worth the hundreds of dollars Villainelle had spent.

"Beautiful." She commented on her breath. She drew her hands up, hovering over Eve's bare skin. "May I touch?"

Eve nodded. Villainelle ran her fingers across soft, warm skin in reverence, taking in the rivets of Eve's spine, the curve of her shoulders, and finally the dips of her hips where the band of Eve's underwear stood in her way. Villainelle played with it, frowning when she realized it was cheap cotton. She'd have to fix that.

Eve, however, was far from concerned. Eve's breath hitched in her ear.

**Come on, let's sleep in my bed.**

**Can I just be in my head with you?**

"Come on. Let me take care of you." Villainelle breathed into Eve's ears. Eve melted against Villainelle, making delicious whines as Villainelle brushed her hands over her underwear. Those sounds got louder and more desperate as Villainelle drew lazy circles on the damp fabric over Eve's crotch.

Eve's breath stuttered, her shoulder's hitching and her eyes fluttering closed. "Quit playing around." Eve said on a breath. Villainelle moved her fingers just a bit faster, elliciting a deeper, pleased groan.

"It's your own fault. You kept this thing on." Villainelle said as if the underwear had personally offended her. "Besides, I want to savor this."

"I'm not going anywhere." Eve said, patting.

"I know." Villainelle pressed a kiss to Eve's neck, taking in all the noises Eve made as she continued.

**And it breaks my heart. Yeah, it breaks my heart.**

**I do this every single time.**

There's a slight fear in Villainelle's heart that this wouldn't be enough. That this would happen, something she's fantasized over and over, and Villainelle would feel the same boredom she's been plagued with. That her Eve would be boring.

But, she slowly worked Eve until she came, her body shaking against her and her mouth falling open into a gutteral groan of ecstasy. When she's done, she could barely stand, instead falling against Villainelle. Villianelle brought her over to the bed as Eve recovered.

Her heart felt strange...full of strange emotion Villainelle couldn't quite place, seeing Eve spent in her arms. Was it pride? Lust?

Love? Affection? Obsession?

Eve wasn't sure, but it filled her chest for once, giving her something to feel, and it was wonderful.

**But at least, I've got you in my head. Oh yeah.**

**At least, I've got you in my head.**

Minutes later, Eve surprisingly took this chance to crawl over Villainelle. Her lips found Villainelle's, then her neck, her chest, and even lower...

"Off." Eve demanded, gesturing to Villainelle's pants.

Villainelle raised an eyebrow amused. "Sure you don't need a minute?" She teased.

"Did I stutter?" Eve said. Villainelle couldn't argue with that.

**Sleepovers in my bed. Oh yeah.**

**At least, I've got you in my head. Oh yeah.**

So, Villainelle subcumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me it’s my first smutty boi 
> 
> Hit kudos if you liked it and comment what you think!


End file.
